Avengers Vol 1
| years published = | total issues = | featured characters = Avengers | creators = | previous = | next = Volume Two }} Incomplete 1-50 * Avengers 1 * Avengers 2 * Avengers 3 * Avengers 4 (1st modern Captain America; 1st Baron Zemo) * Avengers 5 * Avengers 6 (1st Masters of Evil) * Avengers 7 * Avengers 8 (1st Kang the Conqueror) * Avengers 9 (1st Wonder Man) * Avengers 10 * Avengers 11 * Avengers 12 * Avengers 13 * Avengers 14 * Avengers 15 * Avengers 16 * Avengers 17 * Avengers 18 * Avengers 19 * Avengers 20 * Avengers 21 * Avengers 22 * Avengers 23 * Avengers 24 * Avengers 25 * Avengers 26 * Avengers 27 * Avengers 28 * Avengers 29 * Avengers 30 * Avengers 31 * Avengers 32 * Avengers 33 * Avengers 34 * Avengers 35 * Avengers 36 * Avengers 37 * Avengers 38 * Avengers 39 * Avengers 40 * Avengers 41 * Avengers 42 * Avengers 43 * Avengers 44 * Avengers 45 * Avengers 46 * Avengers 47 * Avengers 48 * Avengers 49 * Avengers 50 51-100 * Avengers 51 * Avengers 52 (1st Grim Reaper; Black Panther joins the Avengers) * Avengers 53 * Avengers 54 (1st New Masters of Evil) * Avengers 55 * Avengers 56 * Avengers 57 * Avengers 58 * Avengers 59 * Avengers 60 * Avengers 61 * Avengers 62 (1st Man-Ape) * Avengers 63 * Avengers 64 * Avengers 65 * Avengers 66 * Avengers 67 * Avengers 68 * Avengers 69 (1st Squadron Supreme) * Avengers 70 * Avengers 71 * Avengers 72 (1st Zodiac) * Avengers 73 * Avengers 74 * Avengers 75 * Avengers 76 * Avengers 77 * Avengers 78 * Avengers 79 * Avengers 80 * Avengers 81 * Avengers 82 * Avengers 83 * Avengers 84 * Avengers 85 * Avengers 86 * Avengers 87 * Avengers 88 * Avengers 89 * Avengers 90 * Avengers 91 * Avengers 92 * Avengers 93 * Avengers 94 * Avengers 95 * Avengers 96 * Avengers 97 (Kree-Skrull War) * Avengers 98 * Avengers 99 * Avengers 100 101-150 * Avengers 138 * Avengers 144 (1st Patsy Walker as Hellcat) 151-200 * Avengers 153 * Avengers 181 (1st Scott Lang; 7-member limit rule instituted) * Avengers 199 201-250 * Avengers 235 (1st Raymond Sikorski) * Avengers 246 * Avengers 247 251-300 * Avengers 257 (1st Nebula) * Avengers 261 * Avengers 264 (1st Rita DeMara as Yellowjacket) 301-350 * Avengers 301 * Avengers 306 * Avengers King-Size Special 1 * Avengers Annual 7 * Avengers Annual 6 * Avengers Annual 10 * Avengers Annual 14 * Marvel Milestone Edition: Avengers 1 * Marvel Milestone Edition: Avengers 4 * Marvel Milestone Edition: Avengers 16 * Issue #69 was the final issue of the series under the banner The Mighty Avengers. * ''Avengers Annual'' #14 was released in between ''Avengers'' #260 and ''Avengers'' #261. Category:Marvel Comics